Feliz Navidad Lovino
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Antonio wants to tell Lovino how he feels, but he doesn't really know how to do it in a way the Italian will really believe him. What better time to do it than Christmas? AU, Human names used  Rated for Lovino's mouth


Title: Feliz Navidad Lovino  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Lovino (Spain/Romano)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T (For Romano's mouth)  
>Warnings: fluff, guy lovin', Lovino's potty mouth<br>Summary: Antonio wants to tell Lovino how he feels, but he doesn't really know how to do it in a way the Italian will really believe him. What better time to do it than Christmas? AU, Human names used~ Rated for Lovino's mouth  
>Notes: This is my first Spamano fic, and I'm not sure if I kept them in character that much. If not, just tell me what I've done wrong! Please excuse my rough translations, I haven't taken Spanish since somphore year of highschool…and I failed it xDx I'm slowly teaching myself Italian, so please, bare with me!<br>_"Spanish/Italian"  
>(Translation)<br>'thoughts'  
><em>Thanks for reading~  
>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~<p>

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ Hurry up or we'll be late!" Antonio called up the stairs. The younger man came walking down the stairs at a slow trot, scowling at his companion.<p>

"Shut up you _bastardo! (bastard) _ I was getting dressed!" The red head snapped, straightening the black suit jacket he wore.

The Spaniard swallowed thickly at the sight of his loves appearance, a white button up shirt, tight black pin stripped pants with a matching jacket and a black tie hung loosely from his neck.

"Why the hell did I need to get dressed up like this exactly?" He asked, his accent heavy, venom dripping off his words like a snake's fangs.

"Well I decided to do something nice for you for Christmas this year Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed.

Lovino scowled.

"How is forcing me to dress up doing something nice _bastardo?"_ The Italian asked, growing suspicious and angrier by the second.

"You'll see Lovi! It's a surprise!" Antonio exclaimed.

The red head groaned, following the happy Spaniard. Once in the car he growled at Antonio, who was beginning to lean over the seat.

"What are you doing you damned tomato bastard?"

The man was silent, and the last thing he saw was green eyes sparkling happily and a grin that could rival Gilbert's when he had something particularly perverted in store for Matthew.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you! It's a secret! What kind of secret would it be if I told you what it was?" Antonio asked his voice playful.

Lovino grumbled the entire trip, finally sighing when the car stopped. Reaching up to untie his blind fold slightly calloused hands stopped him.

"Don't take it off just yet." Getting out the car the brunette scurried over to him, opening the door. Taking his hand he kissed the Italian's cheek, delighting in the blush that appeared.

"_Tiene confianza en mi Lovino_?"_ (Do you trust me Lovino?) _He asked softly.

It took a few moments before he finally caved, nodding.

"_Si, yo confio en ti" (Yes, I trust you_.)

Without saying anything more he pulled the smaller male out of the car, leading him into the fancy Italian restaurant they were spending the evening at. Once inside he removed Lovino's blind fold, smiling at the look of awe that spread over his face.

"Wh-what are we doing here Antonio?" Lovino asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to eat dinner, a proper date if you will." Antonio said with a soft smile.

Lovino swallowed, looking around. He didn't understand how the Spaniard could afford such a place, and why was he taking Lovino of all people, when he could be doing something for himself.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Lovino too busy trying to think of a reason Antonio was being so nice, and Antonio trying to figure out how to tell Lovi just how much he meant.

"After this…are we going home Antonio?" Lovi asked, voice just barely above a whisper.

Antonio grinned.

"Gods no! I have so much more planned! Are you finished eating?" He asked, looking down at the Italians' barely touched food.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. That's all." Lovino said softly, a sheepish smile on his face. Antonio studied him, not used to such a laid back version of the usually rude man.

"_Hay algo mal Lovi?" (Is something wrong Lovi?) _

"_No! Cuantas veces tengo que decirle idiota Im bien!" (No! How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine idiot?) _

A smile formed its way onto olive coloured skin.

"Alright, I believe you. Come! Let's go to the next destination!" Standing up he smiled, holding out a hand to the man, who slapped it away with a look of indignation.

"Chiggi! Stop treating me like I'm some woman you need to coddle and spoil idiota!"

Antonio nodded, his smile slipping as he walked to the front. Once paying he took the blind fold, wrapping it once more around his face. Smiling softly he took his loves hand, happy for the unconditional trust he was being shown.

Driving a little further he smiled, stopping.

"Don't get out yet, okay? I have to get something first."

"Si si whatever bastardo. Just hurry your ass up! I'm sick of not being able to see!"

Chuckling softly the Spaniard quickly got everything set up before retrieving his love.

Leading him once more he reached up to take off the cloth over his eyes.

"Tell me what you think."

Honey coloured slowly opened, only to be widened in shock at the look of the small clearing they were located in. There was a red and yellow plaid blanket spread on the ground, a basket of tomatoes and a bottle of wine with two glasses in the center.

"A-Antonio?"

"Do you…like it Lovi?" He asked, fidgeting softly. Lovino turned to him, giving a very small smile.

"It will do for now." He said softly.

Antonio smiled, beginning to laugh softly.

"I'm so glad you like it!"

Lovino scowled.

"Just because I said it's somewhat nice doesn't mean to have to kill every brain cell in my body with your stupidity!" He growled, trying to push off the excited Spaniard.

"Come sit with me!" Lovino exclaimed happily, trying to drag him over with him.

Following him he allowed himself to be pulled down next to the Spaniard, accepted the glass handed to him.

"_Quieres un tomate?"(Would you like a tomato?)_ Antonio asked, pouring them both a glass of wine.

Honey eyes scrutinized him, glaring.

"_No! Quiero una expliciacin. Lo que es todo esto cabron?"(No, I want an explanation. What is all of this bastard?) _He asked, scowling heavily.

Antonio sighed, setting his glass down. Looking up Lovino was shocked to see hurt in those normally bright and happy green eyes.

"I just…wanted to do something nice for you. You never seem happy, so…I wanted to try to make you happy…" Looking down at his watch he sighed.

"_Feliz Navidad Lovino" (Merry Christmas Lovino.) _

Honey eyes widened, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks. Watching his companion stand his hand shot out, latching onto his wrist.

Antonio turned to him, unhidden hope in his eyes.

"L-Lovino?"

"_Mi…dispiace." (I'm…sorry.)_ Was all that was said, the younger turning his head away, pouting cutely.

A smile formed on the Spaniards face and he tackled the smaller male, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Lovi~!"

"…why?"

Green eyes looked up, shocked to hear the simple word falling from pink lips. Looking up he saw Lovino's face was turned away, a look of sadness painted across his beautiful features.

"Because you're amazing. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed, hugging him tighter.

The Italian shoved him away violently, standing up, fists clenched.

"How can you say that? All I do is complain! Wouldn't you much rather have my brother?"

'_So that's what this is about._' Standing Antonio pulled him close, kissing the corner of his lips before moving to the corner of his left eye.

"No Lovino. I don't want your brother. I told you, I love you. Not Feliciano. I don't want anyone else. And besides, you liven things up at home! You're the only person I know that can take Gilbert on in an argument and come out the winner, well, apart from Ludwig, but he doesn't count!"

Lovino gave a tiny smile, still not sure how the words could be possible.

"Alright…"

Smiling Antonio pulled him back down to sit, enjoying the stars and wine with his love.

* * *

><p>"Hey Antonio." Lovino spoke softly, once they were at the Spaniards door.<p>

"_Si mi amor?" (yes my love?) _

"If you begin to hate me…just tell me alright?"

Antonio stared, before realizing the younger male was showing complete trust in him, showing him his vulnerable side and praying he wouldn't be hurt. With a smile he hugged him softly, nuzzling his neck.

"I won't ever hate you Lovi. _Te amo mi tomate." (I love you my tomato)_

Lovino blushed, suddenly shoving him away.

"Enough mushy shit you! Come on, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed, with or without you." Storming inside he missed the fond smile that found its new home upon the Spaniards lips as he followed him inside locking the door behind him.

Lying in the bed in the darkened room, his Spanish boyfriend curled up beside him asleep Lovino allowed a smile to grace his face as he dropped a kiss to the dark hair on his shoulder.

"_Voglio restare con te per sempre il mio amore." (I want to stay with you forever my love)_ He whispered, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, unaware of the green eyes watching him.

"You have me."


End file.
